Deceit and Decend
by VerizonDark13
Summary: I knew immediately what changed in me.It was like something snapped inside of me.There was a wire that had been pulled to tightly to one side.But after all Everything gives if pulled to far.This is Harry Potter last message before my dark decent. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing JK Rowling does.

I knew immediately what changed in me. It was like something snapped inside of me. There was a wire that had been pulled to tightly to one side. But after all Everything gives if pulled to far. This is Harry Potter last message before my dark decent.

_Harry Potter_

It was the summer before seventh year, after the death of my mentor and the betrayal of my most hated teacher. Or so I thought. Albus Dumbledore leader of the light and my magical guardian was a lair. He lied to me and set my path long before I even knew how to walk. He placed me in a home of abuse and molded me into the perfect little solider following blindly to everything. Did I really even know why I was fighting? Did I even know why we all were fighting in the first place? Now that I thought about it I really didn't know anything.

Those questions were the reason I ended up at the train station following a silent and broken Draco Malfoy. He had backed down from killing Dumbledore up in the astronomy tower. He just wasn't ready to kill someone, especially not Albus Dumbledore. So while he exited the train ready to head to his mother the order all was waiting for me outside, ready to take me to the Dursley's.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny my so called friends were waiting in our compartment pleasantly waiting for me to return so they could leave. What they all failed to notice was that I was not on the train any longer I was following draco to his mother where we had agreed.

Flashback

"_Draco" I whispered from under my cloak._

_Draco jumped and looked around for the whispering. _

"_Who's there? Show your self!" he said drawing his wand. _

"_shh… its me Harry I need to talk to you."_

_He turned around to wear I was invisible. _

"_I'd feel better if I could see you!" he sneered._

_I withdrew the cloak and stared at him uneasily. "That better?" _

"_No I think I liked when I couldn't see your face" he smirked _

"_I'm serious I need your help Malfoy."_

_He sighed "Fine what's the problem?"  
"believe it or not you're the only person I trust right now… Ron, Hermione, and Ginny they aren't my real friends."_

"_what do you mean? Whats wrong with the weasels and granger?"_

"_Dumbledore has ordered them to spy on me and be my friends. They aren't my friends because of me just because of who I am."_

"_What does this have to do with me?"_

"_I need to know why I'm fighting you, if there isn't a reason for me to fight then why should?" He questioned._

"_So what, you want me to explain death eater tactics?"_

"_No just tell me why you are fighting Dumbledore and the order."_

"_Well you should have just asked that in the first place. Really its all about magic light, dark and gray. In my opinion dark magic shouldn't be outlawed." He said in a calm voice_

"_But they hurt people." He said shocked. _

"_Not all dark spells are evil Harry. Wizards have affinities to certain magic. Like for instance the Dark lord has an affinity to dark magic and Dumbledore has an affinity to light magic and so they are battling for dark magic or light magic completely in Wizarding Britain."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah it's been going on for years. Did you know that the patronus is actually a dark spell? But the Ministry has classified it as gray."_

"_Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Harry yelled angrily._

"_I guess they didn't want you to be able to choose who to fight for."_

"_But shouldn't I be able to choose who I want to fight for. Its like they made the choice for me."_

"_I'll tell you what, how about I let it slip to the Dark Lord that you are considering switching sides and you can talk to him."_

"_This isn't a trap is it?"_

"_Not if you don't want it to be my little snake." He smirked and walked away._

End flashback

So I ended up here with Narcissa Malfoy gripping my invisible arm and apparating me straight into the snake pit. Where the glowing red eyes of Lord Voldemort awaited me. Oh Shit…


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations

Don't own anything

An: this is purely conversation relevant to the story later on. Dedication to my happy mood today and sorry it's a short chapter . I'm just not a very long chapter person. Enjoy!

Chapter two

Before I knew what was happening I was bound by a shout of "Petrificus Totalus" and my body froze leaving me unable to move. Voldemort stood towering over me with a snake like sneer on his face. Nagini lay coiled at his feet hissing and whispering unrecognizable parsletounge. The whole room unnerved me, death eaters wearing their black cloaks and white masks stood around the room glaring daggers into me.

"Why have you come to me?" Voldemort sneered.

"I was recently betrayed by everyone." I said confidently.

"So now you think you can just waltz in here and expect to join my ranks?"  
"No I was hoping to just know your ideals. I don't want to fight if i don't know what I'm fighting for. I'd rather be neutral than light right now. But if I like your ideals then maybe I would join you. It all depends; I'm just here for the truth."

"What makes you sure that I will tell the truth?"

"Right now I'm willing to take that chance."

"Stupid, but what do you expect for a Gryffindor turned Slytherin. Do your so called friend and the order know that you aren't all you seem?"

"No all they know is I didn't show up at the train station."

"Perfect, we can play this off as a kidnapping and then send you back bloodied and battered with Draco." Voldemort

That's actually a good plan. But how are we going to make them believe it. Not all the order members are that stupid? Draco can act like he helped me escape and then we can gather information."." Harry asked.

"Oh I know but if Severus gives you a potion making you close to death and my Nurse spy diagnosis you as bloody and beaten then they will believe anything."

"Severus is here?"

"Yes, he's working on some wolfs bane for the werewolf transformation later this week."

"Why are their werewolf's here?" harry asked timidly.

"One of the main goals of us is to get the dark creatures more rights."

"In case you haven't noticed from looking at your friend Lupin, dark creatures have no rights. They can't get jobs they can't buy property because they don't have money because they don't have jobs. Also everyone is afraid of the dark creatures. If we changed those laws then we would have more control." Voldemort said.

"What about your views on magic. What's the real difference of dark and light magic?" Harry asked.

"Magic is about intent there really isn't a purely dark or light spell. It's all about intent. Let's put it this way. The killing curse kills people but it was once known as a healing method when someone was suffering but not dying they would cast the curse and kill people and put them out of their misery."

"So intent…?"

"Yes, my plan is to separate the line between the two and judge people on the intent and not the spell. Yes my intent of a spell has in the past been dark and dare I say evil. But I have my reasons I have to run this operation and make this work. And I'm a Dark Lord I have a reputation to uphold."

"okay but what about muggle killings?"

"I don't kill any but the necessary ones, like I kill the people who know of magic. I don't think that we should have contact with the muggle world. I don't like muggle borns but they are necessary in society because of the interbreeding problem the wizarding pureblood lines have. My original idea was to gain purebloods as my followers then morph their ideas to my own."

"That's very Slytherin."

"I know" Voldemort smirked.

Harry smirked back and looked into Voldemort's eyes with a sick glow. "When do I start my lord?"

The room was filled with laughter of the two. Oh the light would pay…


End file.
